


For "Revolutionary Christmas" by butterflytiger_1982

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Art for <a href="http://ragejt.livejournal.com/tag/revolutionary%20christmas">Revolutionary Christmas</a> by <a href="http://ragejt.livejournal.com/">butterflytiger_1982</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For "Revolutionary Christmas" by butterflytiger_1982

Banner for the story [Revolutionary Christmas](http://ragejt.livejournal.com/tag/revolutionary%20christmas) by [butterflytiger_1982](http://ragejt.livejournal.com/).

\- Banners -

 

\- Icons - 

  


**Story summary:** _(by author)_  
" One revolutionary Christmas Justin's entire world falls apart; and even though he doesn’t realize it, he stops living. As the next Christmas approaches and introduces an equally damaged man; together, will they learn that living is better than just existing?"

  
[Revolutionary Christmas @ LJ](http://ragejt.livejournal.com/tag/revolutionary%20christmas) || [Revolutionary Christmas @ MW](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1146)  



End file.
